


The Gift

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Background Slash, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is thinking about proposing to Oliver and Martha gives him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: ring

“So, what do you think?”

Clark looked at his mother, hoping she’d be able to give him some advice. She had come home to visit, and they had met up for dinner. Martha was still as perceptive as ever when it came to her son and she immediately realized something was wrong.

So Clark admitted his problem, which really wasn’t that much of a problem to begin with: he was thinking of proposing to Oliver.

The two of them had been together for almost two years and they had lived together for over a year, but Clark really wanted to take the next step. What could he say? He was a traditional sort of guy. Only thing was that he didn’t know how Oliver would respond. It’s not like they had talked about it.

“Clark,” his mother said calmly, “You should just talk to him about this.”

“But what if the reason he’s not bringing it up is because he doesn’t want to talk about it?” Clark asked worriedly.

“Maybe he isn't bringing it up for the same reasons you aren’t,” Martha suggested.

“Yeah?”

“It’s obvious to me that you two love each other,” Martha continued. “I wouldn’t have approved of him if he didn’t love you just as much as you love him.”

“How did you know?” Clark had to ask. He knew that Oliver loved him, but he wondered how they looked to other people.

“Because,” Martha said simply, “He looks at you the same way your father used to look at me.” A silence fell between them, both taking a moment to think about Jonathan. No matter how many years had passed, a part of Clark would always miss his father.

“Thanks, Mom,” he told her. They exchanged smiles.

To his surprise, Martha stood up and disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back, she was holding a tiny box, and handed it to him.

“What is this?” he asked.

“I know you’re not sure if you’re going to propose, but if you do, you could use this,” Martha answered.

Upon opening the box, he found a solid gold band.

“It was your father’s,” Martha said, before he could ask. “He told me once that if something should ever happen to him, it should go to you. I always meant to give it to you when you found ‘the one’ … I think you have.”

At this, tears sprung to Clark’s eyes. He got up and hugged his mom. She hugged him back.

“Thank you,” he said softly, even though really, there weren’t enough words to express his gratitude.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the ring and was amazed at how easily he could picture it on Oliver’s finger.

Maybe he was ready after all. 


End file.
